Once there was a boy and his agent
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron was Hit with three different spells at once. He was now in another dimension. He was de-aged. He was adopted. He grew up with a different name. This is the story of Nathan Pines and his Agent. Slash ahead. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prologue Where?

**Well. Here we are, another story.**

**This story was made for 's birthday.**

**It is a combo of a lot of hate towards writers of Harry Potter fan fictions. I was reading HP/A crossovers and saw a ton of Harry going to the states or Harry and Loki ficts and what not. I even read Ginny and Hermione and even Draco ficts. Even the twins had one. But not one, not ONE of them was a Ron fict, NOT ONE, all that I read had either Ron bashing or no mention of him at all. Or he died. And that is not OK at ALL! So this is the end of my rant. Please read on!**

_**Edit. I didn't like the end. 7/12/13**_

Ron could only see white. The walls were shining and hurting his, surprisingly sensitive eyes.

"Your awake!" A female voice said enthusiastically. "You've been asleep for awhile." she said as she helped Ron sit up.

"Where am I?" Ron asked her. She stood up and walked to the end of the white bed. "Your in California." She said as she leaned against the wall.  
"California?" Ron asked, confused.

"You know America. The USA." The girl said as she pulled at one of her twin braids. Ron went white. How was he in America? The last thing he remembered was being at Hogwarts during a battle. More specifically he remembered pushing Fred and sending a curse which hit two others and headed back his way... Wait Multiple Curses Hit Ron!  
Ron started to hyperventilate. That was bad! Mixing curses generates unstable paradoxes.

The girl rushed to his side. "Your gonna be alright." she told him.

Ron rarely cried. If you had asked Mrs. Weasley, you would know that, even as a baby Ron rarely cried. Even when his brothers hurt him or scared him he never cried. He did do his share of brooding, which surprisingly fit him, but he never cried. So after he stopped hyperventilating he just sat there, his head bent, his hair effectively covering his face and his hands folded kind of violently in his lap.

"Hey cheer up kid." the girl said while patting his back. After awhile she stopped. "What IS your name?" The girl asked bluntly.

Ron looked up at her with blank eyes, his mind made. "I don't know." he said his voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked him. He nodded. "Well that changes things. My name is Enamere." she said with a smile.

"I will try and help you remember. OK?" Enamere asked.

Ron nodded. "But first we have to give you a name." she said before going deep into thought.

"How about Charlie?" she asked Ron paled slightly then shook his head. "OK not Charlie. How about Nathan?" she asked. Ron Nodded "Sounds good." Ron-Nathan said as he stretched.

Enamere smiled and spun on the spot. Nathan took the time to really look at her. She was tall probably 5'10" 5'11" ish she has long ash-blonde hair braided into two braids on either side of her head. She has a round face with dark skin, not black but not exactly white either, if Nathan had to guess he would say it was a little lighter then the Patil twins skin. She was dressed in what he guesses is an American nurses uniform. All in all he thinks she looks average.

"Hellooo! Nathan you in there?" she asked in what is probably a Californian accent. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Nathan said as politely as he could in that situation. Enamere huffed "I was saying there are still some things we need to work out." She said. "What things?" Nathan asked.

He now sat at the edge of the bed, his legs swinging slightly. Wait Swinging? Nathan was now looking himself up and down. He got of the bed and noticed how Enamere was a lot taller then him. He ran to the full length mirror and the froze. There, starring back at him was a child! He was short with unruly red hair. He was wearing a hospital gown that was a bit to long. He couldn't believe it, he was 5 years old. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the concerned face of Enamere.

**Hope you like it!**

**Mars**


	2. Harry's POV

**Hello! Two in one day. Mostly because I have most of this already written out, and because I wanted to say that I have this whole story planned. I still have about six-ish chapters to write but they are all short about a thousand or so words long, like this one. So enjoy. **

**Also Me No Own!**

Mrs. Weasley was in tears as we attended the funerals for the people who were killed in the 'Battle of Hogwarts' as the papers are calling it.

The one thing that made the Weasley's both proud and sad beyond belief is that Ron Weasley was killed saving Fred Weasley's life. Hermione had cast a curse at the killer but in her haste to save Fred she didn't notice her best had already tried to help. Unfortunately the spells sent by Hermione and the Death Eater had hit each other and kind of ricocheted and shot towards the third spell which Ron sent. All three spells hit Ron in the chest sending him backwards into a wall.

When the war was over the Weasley's and honorary Weasley's gathered around where Ron went down, all in tears. Fred held Hermione, I held Ginny and Mr. Weasley held Mrs. Weasley. Ron's body was gone and in its place was Ron's burnt and worn clothes. After they had gotten home they saw that Ron's hand had fallen off the family clock.

Hermione and I sat at the back of the room. We were going to give our speech's last. The Weasley's were all sitting at the front, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were crying and all the men had red eyes and were sitting as straight as they could, it kind of reminded me of Aunt Petunia.

Hermione walked up to the podium. "Hello" she said. "I want to tell you all about the great people who gave their live to save us all." she was in tears as she looked out at the family of all the deceased. "I was asked 'who would I miss the most?'" Hermione stopped here and gave a sad look tears never stopping. "I want to say that I will miss everyone who I knew and even those I didn't." this time I moved to hug her before she broke. "I lost my best friend." she said "We all lost someone that day. Even both Harry and I. We have lost friends and family." she stopped and looked at the Weasley's "We lost brothers and sisters. Mothers and fathers. Even lovers were lost and we will never get them back." Hermione said before bursting into tears.  
I saw that she couldn't continue so I took over for her.

"When I turned eleven I found out I was part of a world I didn't know existed. I was dropped off at a train station by my uncle who had hoped I never returned." at this there were gasps from people who didn't know. "I was lost. I looked but I couldn't find the right platform, until, that is, a large family of red heads helped me. They showed me how to get to the platform, and in extension how to get to school." at this Mrs. Weasley smiled, though it was watery smile.

"When I got on the train I felt alone. I found an empty compartment and sat for what I thought was going to be a boring ride. After awhile a boy came in and asked if he could sit with me." Mrs. Weasley started to cry harder. "He and I became fast friends. About an hour away from school a young girl walked into the compartment asking about a toad. We both introduced ourselves. That was the first time we were all together." people gave small smiles and choked sobs.

"After that meeting, we didn't really like each other. Even though we all got into the same house, Hermione wasn't our friend until October of that year." Hermione hugged me tighter, my shirt was soaked through with her tears.

"We did everything together, until the fourth year, where the stress and hormones got the better of us and tested our friendship. We were growing apart. Of course with friendships as... unique as ours, nothing... almost nothing could tear us apart." I stopped. Something did finally tear us apart.

"We did things no fourth year should do. Like getting kidnapped for a crazy competition and being rescued by me, who, at the time, was half fish." chuckles arose from the crowd.

"We stayed tight. He and Hermione even ran away with me. Things once again got stressed. We were half starved and being hunted not to mention we had a negative energy producer that hung around your neck. Even though we had regular turns he had taken to wearing the locket as long as possible. He said it was because he had more experience with magical objects, but we knew he was doing what he lived to do. He was protecting his friends from as much negative magic as he could without us noticing." some more gasps came.

"We got into a fight and he left. I know now, since I have had a lot of time to think about it, that if he had stayed any longer then he would have seriously hurt one of us. That look in his eyes as he gripped his wand, it was half crazed, he was about to snap. He left before he could do anymore damage then what he had already did." I looked down, I couldn't look at Mrs. Weasley. "I told him to leave, we both did. He looked so hurt. but he looked at us with a sudden realization. And then he left, not to be seen by us for a while." I couldn't help the tears that came. they just poured down my cheeks.

"He came back to save me from drowning. He pulled me out of a lake. We came back to find a hysterical Hermione. We finished the first part of our mission. We went to Hogwarts to complete the mission. He helped me destroy Voldy." some people flinched and some chuckled at the shortened version of his name.

"He saved his brother at the expense of his life. Who is he? Some of you might ask. He was Ronald Billius Weasley, sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and a casualty of this war. He willingly gave his life to protect our freedom and our lives." People lowered their heads in respect.

"He is who I will miss the most. My best friend. My brother." I said as I hugged Hermione back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Thank you for listening. Please remember, your loved ones gave their lives to protect yours and to give you the chance to move on. Don't waste their sacrifice." I said before we headed to the Weasley's. I will never forget my Brother in all but blood. We will continue living. For him.

**Hope you like. Please Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Chapter Three (I think)

**Hello! **

**This is chapter three (_I think_). I wanted to say that I will be posting irregularly. I don't own a computer and rely on my siblings to let me use their laptops.**

**I will try to get these out as soon as I continue writing. I won't post a chapter until either right before or right after I write another chapter.**

**I don't own don't sue me.**

Nathan sat at the end of his new bed. Enamere had found him a good home. He now lives in Buffalo, New York.

Enamere had found an old friend of hers, who found out she and her husband couldn't have kids. They adopted Nathan two weeks ago and after all the paperwork and other things that had to be done, Mark and Ashley Pines adopted Nathan.

Nathan loved his new parents, maybe not as much as his old ones, but still who could love someone more then their own parents. (1)

"Nathan honey, it's time for dinner." Ashley called. "I'll be down in a minute mum." Nathan said. He could practically hear her face light up with pride when he called her mum.

He ran down the stairs and into the dining room. "Don't run in the house son." Mark said as he walked into the room. "Sorry." Nathan said as he sat in his chair looking at his new family.

123456789

It's been two years since Nathan was adopted by the Pines'.

Mark, who is a social worker, had convinced Ashley to adopted a set of triplets, who were abused by their father, last year. The three of them were four at the time and are now five, were Nathan is now seven.

"MARK!" Ashley yelled out as she ran down the stairs. "Don't run in the house." Nathan said as she ran past him. He decided to follow her and eavesdrop.

"How is that possible?" Mark had said when Nathan walked into the living room, he quickly hid behind the couch so he could hear. "I don't know. I wasn't feeling good, wasn't feeling good, then I decided why not and took a test and it came out positive." Ashley said in one breath. She inhaled deeply, before calmly looking into Marks eyes. "We're having a baby." She said.

Nathan's world shattered 'If they got a kid of their own then will they get rid of us?' Nathan thought in a panic. Unknown to him, he started to hyperventilate.

Ashley looked over the couch and saw Nathan crouching on the ground. "Nathan honey, are you OK?" Ashley asked as she and her husband got up and moved to be beside Nathan. "Are you having a baby?" Nathan asked as he curled up into a ball. "Yes." Mark said. "You don't need us anymore." Nathan said as he rocked himself, not one tear was shed by him.

"Oh honey, no, we will always need you. You are our son." Ashley said as she picked him up, his arms immediately went around her neck and his legs around her middle.

"Promise?" He asked. "We promise kiddo." Mark said as he hugged them both.

123456789

Seven years later.

Nathan woke to an annoying beeping sound. *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-* He used his magic to turn it off, knowing that if he destroyed it again, his dad would kill him.

He got up and got dressed for his first day of high school.

"Hey Nathan." Cassie greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

Cassie was the oldest of the triplets, followed by their younger sister Jennifer and the youngest is their brother Kyle. Kyle isn't the youngest of the Pines kids, nope, Mark and Ashley ended up have three kids of their own. John was born a year after the triplets came, Andy was born five years ago, and Melissa was born two years ago, at a price. As it turns out Ashley had cancer, she died giving birth to Milly.

The cancer had weakened her greatly, that, with the added stress of giving birth, caused Ashley to have a heart attack and flat-line.

"Morning." Mark said as he walked into the kitchen. Even though his wife died he still tried to keep up a happy exterior.

"Morning dad." all the kids in the kitchen, Nathan, John, Jenny and Cassie, said as one.

"Let's go to school." Mark said cheerfully. All kids groaned.

123456789

Well it has been thirteen years just about, since the Pines' adopted young Nathan.

He was now getting packed to go to college. He would be going to NYU. He is not sure what he wants to be. He'll be taking Gen Ed for a few years, before he decides what to do with his life.

"You OK?" Mark asked as walked into the room and sat on Nathan's bed. Nathan nodded before continuing his packing.

"Are you sure you want to go to the city?" Mark asked. "You could always go to the college here." he said with hope. "I leave in an hour." Nathan said with a sigh. "I will miss you." he stopped packing to give Mark a hug.

"We'll miss you too." Mark said.

Mark stayed in the room as Nathan finished packing. When Nathan was finished packing he sat at the end of the bed and they sat in silence for as long as they could.

When their time ended, Mark and Nathan walked out of Nathan's room and down the stairs. When Nathan got to the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a sight that made him want to cry. The only time his his family had ever seen him cry was at the hospital, when Ashley died.

All the Pines kids stood by the door in various states of distress.

Cassie stood next to the door clutching a thin package tightly, next to her was Jennifer, who was in tears and being held by her brother, Kyle who looked to be a little lost held his sister protectively against his chest. Across from them, John and Andy held onto a sobbing Melissa. "We will miss you Nathan." Cassie said as she handed him the package. He opened it to see a scrapbook full of pictures, of him with them and them in all different combinations.

The triplets stood with Kyle between his sisters, grins plastered on their faces. The youngest three sitting on the ground, covered in mud and smiling innocently at the camera. All of the Pines children standing tallest to shortest in front of the stairs. Cassie and Milly reading a book, Milly dozing slightly in Cassie's lap. Nathan standing behind John, Kyle and Andy. Cassie and Jenny standing behind Milly. And one with the entire Pines family taken just two weeks ago.

Nathan's heart clenched. "I'll miss you all." He said as he gave each one a hug. Nathan opened the door and started the next chapter of his life.  
New York City, here comes Nathan Pines.

**(1) He was raised by Mrs. Weasley.**

**Well I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Mars**


	4. Moving and the boy's Agent

**Hello this is chapter...4, Woo Hoo! This is the next one for Samantha. Hope you like it!**

As Nathan drove, he remember his family and the things they did.

Flashback

"So what movie do you want to watch?" eight year old Nathan asked. "Oh a martial arts movie!" A pregnant Ashley said enthusiastically. "Why do you love them so much?" six year old Kyle asked. "I always wanted to learn, but my parents never let me. After I left, when I was eighteen, I just never got around to starting." She told them.

Flashback End

It was at that point that Nathan got permission to start training at a local dojo. He has been training since.

Nathan was happy he was going to New York. He really was, but it meant leaving his family and he was going to miss them. He even remembered when he continued his wizard training as best he could back when he was twelve.

Ashley had just died. Nathan needed something to keep his mind occupied, so he went to the library and borrowed as many books on witchcraft he could. He had noticed that half the books he found were for summoning demons, he had shuddered and put those books aside. Then he found one that described in detail how to make detection and protection runes.

He practiced those for weeks before making a protection rune necklace for each of his family members and a Detection rune necklace for himself that tells him of danger physically. He also found a book about spirit animals, which had helped him perfect his animagis form.

A mythical Griffin.

Flashback

Nathan sat on his bed, on his lap was 'Spirit Animals and how to detect them.'.

Nathan then set the book aside and got on the floor. 'OK you can do this Ronnie. (1) I believe in you.' Nathan thought to himself.

His body began to change, his legs thickened and grew into lion paws, his arms grew into eagle talons, he grew a tail and wings. Were Nathan Pines sat, now stood a Griffin!

After a minute of getting use to his form he changed back, just in time too, because Mark ran into the room then.

"I heard smashing! Are you OK?" he asked. It was then Nathan noticed that his tail hit his lamp and it fell and broke. "I'm OK. I just hit my lamp by accident." Nathan said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Flashback End

Nathan chuckled when he remembered that.

Well here he was, his new apartment. His roommate will be gone today, so he was on his own get his stuff up.

123456789

"Here let me help you." A man said when Nathan was about to drop some boxes. He managed to get most of his things up but by this last trip his arms felt like jelly.

"Thanks." Nathan said as the man grabbed the top two boxes, leaving the bottom in Nathan's tired arms. "Where do you want me to set these down?" the man asked. "On the counter if you could please." Nathan said as he set the biggest one on the floor near the counter.

The man set the smaller boxes on the counter. "Phil Coulson. I live across the hall." he said as he extended his hand. Nathan blushed and his brain to mouth filter switched off. "Nathan Pines. Are you single?" He asked, before turning a deep red to match his hair and ducking his head. He expected for Phil to be disgusted by him but instead he heard Phil chuckle. He snapped his head up. "Are you laughing at me?!" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

Phil stopped. "No not at all. It's just, no one has ever asked me that, and for someone as... well, like you, to ask me... it just surprised me that's all." He said. "Like me?" Nathan glared at Phil. "You know. Hot." Phil said "Young." Nathan looked at him with wide eyes. "Would you like to get some coffee with me?" Phil asked. Nathan nodded and they left.

123456789

Nathan sat in the crowded coffee shop, reading a book on different kinds of Runes.

He looked up when a man sat in the chair across from his. "Can I help you?" Nathan asked him. The man was tall and wearing a black wife beater and jeans. The shirt did nothing to hide the Japanese Kanji tattooed on his arm. Even with his impressive build, the man still looked a little embarrassed to be there. "Um, my sister got mad at me. I was then told that the only way to get her forgiveness was to be her wing man so to speak." The man said as his face lit up. "She asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with her." he said.

Nathan chuckled at the mans predicament. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have a boyfriend." Nathan said before chuckling at the mans, now scarlet, face. "I'm sorry." He said as he got up to leave. "I have a question." Nathan said and the man sat. "First, my name is Nathan." he said as he extended his hand. "Jordan." the man said as he shook Nathan hand.

"Where did you get your tattoo's and what do they mean?" Nathan asked before taking a sip of his coffee. "Uh my girlfriend is superstitious. She wanted me to get a horse shoe tattoo, but, well, that would not compliment me." Jordan said before chuckling himself, he got comfortable and told Nathan how he had looked up different good luck tattoo's. "So I got the Japanese Kanji for luck tattooed on." He finished. Nathan had a great idea for Phil.

"So did you want to talk more or did you want me gone?" Jordan asked. Nathan set his coffee down. "So what does your girlfriend do for a living?" He asked.

123456789

Nathan and Phil have been dating for six months. It was now Nathan's nineteenth Birthday.

"Happy Birthday dear Nathan, Happy birthday to youuu." Nathan's family had come to celebrate his birthday with Phil and his roommate Geoffrey, or Jeff as they call him. They planned him a surprise party and had Phil take him out so they could set up. It was Awesome! (2)

"Blow out the candles!" Milly said excitedly.

Nathan did as he was told and blew out the candles. Wishing he could have the courage to tell Phil about his magic. Mark knew, he and Ashley found out a month after they adopted him. Nathan had summoned his journal from his desk right when they walked in. That was a fun explanation.

After the party was over Nathan hugged his family goodbye, they had school in the morning. "Bye." he said as he hugged his dad. "Thank you for coming, I missed you." He said as he let go. "I missed you too." Mark told him before turning to Phil "You take good care of him." Mark said as he pointed to Phil then Nathan then back to Phil. "Got it?"

Phil nodded and slung an arm around Nathan's shoulders. "I'll take great care off Nathan, I'll protect him with my life." Phil said, making Nathan blush.  
"Good." Mark said as he stepped out of the apartment.

"I'll see you for John's birthday?" Mark asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Nathan said. Mark nodded said bye and closed the door leaving the three in the room alone.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have classes in the morning." Jeff said as he stretched his arms above his head. "G'night." he said as he left Nathan and Phil to their own devices.

**(1) He calls himself Ron in his head.**  
**(2) I had to fit in Awesome in somewhere.**

**This is almost finished I just have to write the epilogue now.**

**Mars**


	5. The Tattoo and Explanations to why

**Hello! this is the next chappie. There is more Phil in this one! Enjoy.**

_**I**** Don't own!**_

It has been two weeks since Nathan's birthday. Phil knew he had something on his mind.

"Are you OK?" he asked Nathan. Nathan nodded then opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Can I give you a tattoo?" Nathan asked finally. Phil looked at him. "A tattoo?"

"I have magical powers!" Nathan blurted out, his brain to mouth filter once again switched to the off position.

"Powers?" Phil asked with a curious expression on his face. "Like what?" he asked. "Well, I can shift myself into a griffin and I can summon things as well as making runes and infusing my magic to them so they will work." Nathan said with one breath.

"How did you get them?" Phil was not mad at Nathan for keeping this from him, hell he kept his job a secret from Nathan.

"I'm not from here." Nathan said as he settled into the couch. "My dimension was at the end of a war. I was in the last battle when two curses met and ricocheted and went into a curse I had sent and rebound into my chest, successfully sending a de-aged me into this dimension." Nathan glanced at Phil to see the other mans reaction, Phil was leaning forward, completely entranced by the story.

Nathan continued. "I was found in California and adopted by a kind couple who moved and went to Buffalo, New York. Over the years I took up the martial arts and I even learned a couple of languages." Nathan stopped and took a deep breath. "When I was twelve my mother died. I wanted a way to protect my other family members, but without my wand," Nathan stopped at the raised eyebrow Phil gave him. "Every witch and wizard in my dimension needs a wand to conduct their magic, even the most powerful wizards needed wands, wand-less magic was next to impossible. Thanks to being in a different dimension, I can do minor spells with little difficulty without a wand, but I can't make a wand here so I had to find something else." Nathan said. Phil nodded for him to continue.

"I went to the library and checked out a ton of books on magic, most didn't help but some gave me ideas. The first book I read on Spirit animals helped me perfect my animagas form." Nathan once again stopped at the accursed eyebrow.

"The animal I can Shift into." The eyebrow was raised again. So Nathan got off the couch and stood in a large enough space before shifting into a griffin.

Phil's eyebrows met high on Phil's forehead.

Nathan changed back before settling back on the couch. "Can everyone in your dimension do that?" Phil asked. "No. Only a hand full of witches and wizards could." Nathan said. "Any way. The other books told me of another conduit I could use, Runes. If I could make them properly then they have near endless possibility's. I made a Protection Rune necklace for each of my family members. On the front I have a weak Physical Protection Rune and on the back I have a Notification Rune that will notify me if and when the first rune is activated." Nathan stopped when Phil raised his hand. "This isn't a classroom. Just ask. OK."

Phil nodded "Why a weak physical protection rune?" he asked. Nathan chuckled. "If I made it anymore powerful then if it got activated others would question why a giant blue barrier appeared around them." Nathan said. Phil nodded and Nathan continued. "I know you have a dangerous job, so I figured I could give you a tattoo of my Runes so you will be safer." Nathan ducked his head.

Phil nodded once to himself. "OK." he said as he got up and sat next to Nathan. "but first, What is your name?" Phil said. Nathan looked up at Phil with a calculating look.

"Ronald Weasley."

(1)

123456789

It took Nathan a couple of days to get everything he needed for his rune tattoo. But he did it. "Are you sure this will work?" Phil asked as he removed his jacket and dress shirt. "Yes now sit." Nathan said as he pointed the now shirtless Phil to a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist office.

"Now I mixed my blood into the ink to activate my magic and work as a relay of sorts. It will be sore for a few days and you will have to keep it covered until it heals, so it doesn't get infected. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Nathan asked a final time. Phil just nodded and tensed a bit. "No moving!" Nathan warned.

Two hours later and Phil was standing in front of a full length mirror. "So what do they do?" he asked as he saw a tattoo appear, really it just appeared on Nathan's chest, just above his heart. (2)

"Well the first one is a protection Rune." Nathan said as he pointed to the top Rune. "The level depends on how hard the other hits you." Nathan said "What if it's a killing move." Phil asked. Nathan's eyes hardened. "No rune can protect you from a killing move. If you do get hit with one, the second rune I gave you will notify me" He pointed to the right rune. "and the third will get to work on healing you." Nathan pointed to the bottom. Phil whistled "How many runes did you give me?" he asked. "Four. The last is a Locator Rune. I will be able to locate you no matter where you are and apperate to you." Nathan said.

"Apperate?" Phil raised his eyebrow. "Basically teleporting." Nathan said and once again both Phil's eyebrows rose. "So how does that work?" Phil asked. "I concentrate on the rune on your shoulder, and pop, I'm there." Nathan said. "Handy." Phil said and they both burst out laughing.

**(1) I debated ending here but decided not to.**

**(2) I drew the runes for this! look for marssetta on Deviant art. I put a link in my profile!  
**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Short? Tell me what you think.**

**Mars**


	6. Phil and Gryfin

**Hello two in one. gotta go! enjoy!**

Nathan felt a burning stabbing sensation on his chest. When he looked down he saw some blood seep onto his shirt. He removed his shirt to see the tattoo for Phil bleeding, Nathan's heart stopped and he thanked Merlin he was alone in his apartment. He got up and concentrated on Phil and the Rune upon his shoulder. In the blink of and eye, Nathan was gone.

123456789

"So that's what it does." Phil said out loud as he lay against the wall. He could feel the magic of the rune doing its work.

With a slight pop Nathan appeared. "Phil!" he exclaimed as he knelt next to Phil. "Hold on." Nathan said as he focused his magic through the healing rune and into Phil's wound. Nathan never left home without his Rune in-scripted belt. It had all his major runes inked onto it.

Nathan managed to heal Phil's internal wounds, but the blood loss can't be helped without actual blood to replenish it, also even though he healed Phil's internal injury's, he couldn't heal the skin, so Phil is still bleeding.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Director Fury yelled when he saw Nathan leaning over an injured Agent.

Nathan looked up and saw an angry Fury. "I am a friend." he said as he tried to stop the bleeding. He was debating if he should just cauterize it with a well placed fire spell, but decided not to, what if he messed up?

"Phil!" Nathan yelled as Phil's heart slowed. "Phil honey please don't die, please don't leave me! Phil stay with me!" Nathan choked on his bile as he felt Phil's heart still under his bloody hands. "no" Nathan whispered as Fury pulled him away from the body. The doctors rushed agent Coulson out of the room. Nathan was numb, his Phil tattoo throbbed as it searched for the other end of its connection.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said into his mic. "The medical team is on it's way." A male voice replied. "They're here. They called it." Fury said.

Nathan was shivering, his boyfriend is dead, his lover, his soul mate, just died. He felt his chest burn as his tattoo still looked for it's 'other half' as some might call it. Nathan felt empty. He felt so alone.

123456789

Nathan wandered as Fury left for a meeting. He walked around until he found the spot he last saw his love.

After a bit a man walked into the room, so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Nathan.

"Was he married?" A male voice asked the man. Nathan decided to listen to them. "No." the first answered. With a deep sigh he continued. "He was dating a student of some kind." He said making Nathan freeze. They were talking about Phil. Nathan couldn't help but to intrude on their conversation.

"Your talking about Phil Coulson?" He asked them. The first, a brunette with a glowing heart, looked at him sadly. The second, a tall muscular blonde, nodded. "Yes." was the answer.

"My name is Nathan. I'm Phil's boyfriend." Nathan said as he extended his hand. The blonde looked at Nathan with a calculating look, before taking Nathan's hand and giving it a shake. "Steve Rogers." he said. Nathan smiled at the name. "The Captain." he said with a chuckle. At Steve's confused look, Nathan chuckled again before explaining. "Phil was your number one fan. He kept telling me that he was going to meet the 'Greatest Hero that ever lived." Nathan chuckled again. "I would look at him and remind him who he was dating." A deep shudder went through Nathan's body.

Steve smile lightly "He was a good man." He said. The first man stuck his own hand out. "Tony Stark." was all he said.

Steve noticed Tony tense. "Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" he asked.

"We are not soldiers!" Tony said defensively. Steve nodded. "We need to get this done. Now Loki needs a power source." Steve said "He made it personal." Tony stated. "That's not the point." Steve said. "That IS the point, that is Loki's point. He hit us all where we live. Why?" Tony said. "To tear us apart." Steve said. "He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it." Nathan said. He glared at the other men before either could protest. Both men stopped their protest when Nathan summoned a gun from across the room. Tony nodded. "He is a diva. He'll want monuments, he'll want towers built in the sky with his name plastered- Son of a bitch." Tony stopped his pacing and ran out of the room, followed closely by Steve and Nathan.

Tony told them to suit up.

123456789

Nathan dressed in a pair of military pants and a tight white sleeveless shirt that he wore over the pants instead of under. Around his waist was his Rune belt. He also carried a gun and a long knife, both of which go in holsters that hung at either side of his waist. He wore black army boots.

123456789

"Who is this?" Black Widow asked as she and Hawkeye joined them. "You can call me Gryfin." Black Widow nodded Knowing by the tone of the man that he was going to be a great ally, there was something about the way he stood that screamed 'Hardened Warrior'.

Hawkeye saw the glint in the mans eyes, the one that said 'You have pissed me off, prepare to die.'

Loki messed with the wrong team!

**Review. I drew a picture of Ron and put it on Deviant art as well! There is a link in my profile! :D  
**

**Mars**


	7. Missions and Powers

**Hello! This is the last chapter! I still have a Epilogue but it is short. I'm gonna post it right after this so... yeah. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Oh! There was a question about Ron's reaction to the Ashley being pregnant thing here is my answer.**

**Question: _Um... I know Ron LOOKS like a kid and has all of his teen memories intact (doesn't he?) but WHY was he ACTING like a scared little kid and having a panic attack over the idea of him and his fellow younger adopted siblings would be kicked out now that their adopted parents were expecting their own biological kids?_**

**Answer: **_**To answer your question Ron has always been insecure, even in the HP series.**_

_**I just fed on that fact. Ron knows that family, blood family, always comes first. He also knew about their finances, and that with their income and such that if worse comes to worse, the Pines would have to get rid of something to make ends meet. To him, he is expendable, they don't NEED him anymore. Even though he has his memory it is blurry, like a dream, they clear as he gets older, so he still acts like a little boy, just a more money conscious little boy, who is scared and thinks he is replaceable. He is also Very thick. The emotional range of a teaspoon and all. He doesn't understand that he may not be NEEDED but he sure as Hell is WANTED. But that is just me.  
Mars**_

The jet was going down! Loki had shot it with his scepter.

Gryfin used the air rune and a discrete Wingardium Leviosa to place the jet down gently, or as gently as he could considering his environment, mainly the jet FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!

When the jet landed, the four occupants got off and when they looked up, they saw giant alien _things_ coming out of a hole in the sky. The _things_ had smaller more human shaped_ things_ jump off of them and onto the buildings around it. "Are you seeing this?" The Captain asked no one in particular. "I'm seeing, but I'm having a hard time believing." Ironman answered for them.

The four on the ground ducked behind cars to avoid the creatures. "They are fish in a barrel down there." The Captain said Black Widow and Hawkeye exchanged glances. "We got this." Black Widow said as she got ready to fight. Gryfin nodded before clearing his mind.

"Think you can hold them off?" Gryfin heard the Captain ask them. He heard Hawkeye say something back then, opening his eyes Gryfin shifted. Now standing in his place was a large Griffin.

Hawkeye and Black Widow attacked the _things_ as Captain America ran to the 'Fish'.

Gryfin took to the sky and attacked all creatures. When they regrouped Black Widow asked "How do we do this?" Gryfin changed back into a human. "As a team." Captain America said "We have Stark up top. He's gonna-" He was cut off as a scooter stopped. Bruce Banner got off. "So this all seems horrible." Bruce said as he got off the scooter. "I've seen worse." Black Widow said. "Sorry" Bruce said as he ducked his head. "No we could use a little worse." Black Widow said.

Bruce had noticed Gryfin but decided to wait for a proper time for introductions.

"Stark, we got him." The Captain said. "Banner?" Ironman asked. "Just like you said." The Captain said. "Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Ironman said. They all turn to see Ironman leading a giant creature straight to them. "I don't see how that's a party." Black Widow said. "You and me both." Gryfin said as he stood before it.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time to get angry." Captain America said. "That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry." Bruce said before turning into the Hulk. Just in time to punch the giant creature.

The next few seconds were a blur to Gryfin. When his memory cleared he saw the creature down. "Guys!" Black Widow called out. "Call it Captain." Ironman said as he landed.

"Alright, listen up, until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out the patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter, anything gets more then three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Gryfin thin out the creatures in the sky." Everyone turned to Gryfin, who grinned before turning into a griffin and taking to the sky.

While thinning the enemy forces, Gryfin ran into other Avengers and helped them when he could.

Gryfin looked down and saw a woman and two small children huddled up with two creatures attacking them. Gryfin swooped down and shifted back into a human. He used his Luck, Earth and Motion Runes to help him. The Motion Rune quickened his reflexes. The Earth Rune Strengthened his muscles and his attacks. And the Luck Rune gave him a better advantage and better insight.

He easily beat both of the creatures using his martial arts training and the magic from his runes.

Gryfin motioned the family to stay close to him and he escorted them to a nearby building "Go to the basement, you'll be safe there." He told them. "Thank you!" the woman said before hugging him. It was a quick hug and when it ended the woman grabbed the children's wrists and pulled both into the safety of the building.

He shifted back into a griffin and reentered the fight.

123456789

He stopped when the creatures dropped. It seemed that they won. Only when Gryfin looked up at the hole in the sky, he saw it closing. He had a strong feeling that he needed to be up there, so he took to the sky and rushed to the quickly closing hole.

He got there just in time to catch Ironman. He flew them down to the ground and shifted back before using his healing magic on him. It worked.  
Ironman woke with a start. "What the." He said "What just happened?" he asked "Please tell me nobody kissed me." Ironman said. Gryfin chuckle at the mans joke. "Sorry I'm taken." he said before his eyes turned cold. He could feel his tattoo still looking for a link.

The Avengers got up and started to walk the pent house, in which a stunned Loki resided. Before they got there, Gryfin stopped dead in his tracks. Since he was in the back no one noticed. The Phil tattoo connected! Phil was alive! Nathan concentrated and with a soft pop, he was gone.

123456789

He appeared into a hospital room of some kind. He saw Phil lying there on the bed, very much alive! "Phil!" Nathan exclaimed as he rushed to him. Phil and Nathan shared a passionate kiss before Nathan laid down next to Phil on the hospital bed and cuddled up to him. "I will never leave you." Phil whispered into Nathan's ear as they fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

**Hope you liked it. I also hope that the earlier Q/A thing cleared up any misunderstandings. Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	8. Epilogue? Really!

**Well here you go. The Last Chapter. Oh Noooooooooooo. well how does this sound. Extra one shot. If you want to know of what read the bottom.**

After the mess was finished, the Avengers gathered in a small park to see Thor off.

Nathan and Phil had decided to tell everyone after Phil rested a bit. They arrived in a sleek black sports car and when they got out they approached the group of heroes. "Son of Coul!" Thor exclaimed. All eyes turned to Phil and Nathan. "You're not dead!" Thor said. "For awhile there I thought I was." Phil joked.

"Who ARE you?" Bruce asked, looking at Nathan. "My name is Nathan Pines. I'm Phil's lover." Nathan said.

"How did you change into a Griffin?" Tony asked. "I'm not from here." Nathan said. "Alien?" Natasha asked "No. I'm from a different dimension." he told them. "One were my kind is common." Nathan said "Your kind?" Steve asked.

"Wizards." Nathan said in all seriousness. "Have you ever read Harry Potter?" Nathan asked. Natasha, Bruce, Tony and Clint all nod, Steve, Thor and Loki look confused.

"Where I'm from, that book series is a biography." The ones who knew what he was talking about blanched. "Wait. Do you know any of them?" Tony asked excitedly. "First, who is you favorite character?" Nathan asked with a grin. "Hermione." Natasha said. "Ron." that was Bruce. "Sirius Black." that was Tony. "Severus Snape." Clint. Nathan grinned. "I know all those people." Nathan said.

The four blinked skeptically. "Seriously I know them." Nathan said. "My real name is Ronald Weasley." Nathan's grin got wider when the four started to look at him funny. "You look nothing like Rupert Grint." Clint said. Nathan's grin was gone. "Of course not. I'm Ronald not Rupert." He said. "There are quite a few things different from the books and my dimension." He started. "We have to go. Maybe we can finish this some other time." Thor said. They nod and after their final goodbyes Thor and Loki, along with the cube, are gone in a blue light.

"Let's go to my place, you can finish your story there." Tony said. They all nod and make their way there, ready for an interesting story.

**Well it was short. I was thinking of writing a shortish one shot about Ron telling the Avengers the differences of his dimension and the Harry Potter series. Should I? Tell me in a review please. **

**Mars.**


End file.
